Sobrevivência
by Tenchi Aka
Summary: Essa é a dramática história de uma menina que foi parar nas mãos de Orochimaru após a morte de sues pais. E ela terá que fujir para sobreviver. O resumo é uma droga, mas a fic é boa! Promessa! Era Oneshot Mas não é mais graças há uma review! Curtam a fic!
1. Sonho

Disclamair: Naruto não me pertence, mas a Cah sim!!

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamento: "bla bla bla"

Join the fic!!

Sobrevivência

Lá estava ela, de mãos dadas com ele, o sangue jorrando do corpo inerte de sua mãe, o olhar perdido dela parecia mirar nos olhos assustados da filha que assistia aquilo parada, imóvel, e ele, ele a olhava com ambição, imaginando de quantas mil maneiras ela lhe seria útil, de quantas maneiras ele poderia utilizar o poder da menininha que sempre tinha sido doce e amigável com ele, a menina que ele deixará sozinha no mundo... Matando toda sua família e amigos. Todos eram inúteis para ele, não mereciam viver, mas a menininha era especial.

- Aqui será sua casa nova – disse ele frio como seus olhos amarelos.

- Mas Orochimaru-sama... O-o que você vai fazer comigo? – Perguntou à pequena Cah Anima, "última" de seu clã, e a "última" e mais jovem portadora do Shinugan, os olhos da morte.

Aquele homem de longos e lisos cabelos pretos, pele num tom meio roxo, que lhe dava um certo ar cadavérico, se ajoelhou do lado da menininha e a fez olhar fundo em seus olhos, aqueles olhos que ela tanto temia.

- Vou te treinar, o clã Anima vai ficar conhecido pelos seus últimos integrantes. Cah, eu e você seremos os mais perversos e temidos assassinos desse mundo! Controlaremos todas as vilas ocultas! Tudo será nosso! Nosso!

- M-mas eu não quero! – respondeu a pequena assustada com as palavras do irmão – Nii-san eu não quero matar ninguém! E-eu não quero ver ninguém sofrer! – terminou ela contendo o choro. As imagens de ontem voltaram a sua mente.

Orochimaru ao ouvir as palavras que eram contra suas principais ambições contrai um pouco a testa e fala mais frio que o normal:

- Vai realmente acabar com a reputação do nosso clã? Com a reputação que Kazuo demorou tanto para construir? Por que você acha que ele te treinava todos os dias? Para ser uma chorona idiota e ignorante como você está sendo agora?

Ele tinha razão, ela lembrava dos treinos duros do pai com carinho. Ele a ensinava preciosas lições, e era o único tempo que ele passava com ela. Pois o tempo todo estava em missões, roubando coisas importantes com uma habilidade impressionante e matando com extrema perfeição.

- O papai realmente lutou muito para que respeitassem o nosso clã. Para que ele fosse reconhecido e temido - concordou ela – E-eu... Não vou desapontá-lo... – terminou ela hesitando em concordar com o irmão.

Orochimaru sorriu. Conseguira fazê-la mudar de opinião como sempre, a pequena Cah era facilmente manipulável, não era difícil convencê-la de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Vamos entrar – disse Orochimaru.

- Aniki... – disse ela inocentemente, ele sorriu. Adorava quando ela se referia a ele dessa maneira – essa é a nossa nova casa?

- Por enquanto... Até nos acharem. Aí teremos que mudar novamente – explicou.

Eles entram na pequena casa no meio do nada, no país do trovão, era como se fosse uma ilusão, por fora a casa parecia pobre e minúscula. Mas por dentro era gigantesca. No começo havia uma sala, como se fosse um hall, as paredes eram escuras e as varias janelas que aparentava ter eram falsas, aparentemente não havia nenhuma janela em toda a casa. Dessa sala saia vários corredores longos cheios de portas escuras.

- Um genjutsu... – murmurou a pequena mostrando conhecimento sobre as artes ninjas.

No centro da sala havia cinco crianças também, só que mais velhas. Aparentemente três garotos de dez anos e uma garota da mesma idade que eles. Mas, o que mais chamou atenção da Cah foi o garoto mais velho, ele aparentava ter uns 13 anos, longos e lisos cabelos brancos, com as duas franjas presas no fim pos uma fita vermelha e o resto do cabelo solto. Ele tinha dois pontinhos vermelhos na testa e era extremamente branco. E por incrível que pareça dizer, ele era extremamente lindo.

- Esses são Sakon e Ukon. – Orochimaru aponta para um garoto magro e também muito branco com cara de morto. Ele tira uns cabelos não muito curtos nem muito longos, lisos e cinza. Ele parecia ter outra cabeça nas costas. Cah logo entendeu o por que de dois nomes.

- Esta é a Tayuya. – a garota deu um passo à frente. Seus cabelos iam até o ombro e eram vermelho fogo. Ela não parecia ser muito simpática. ' Ta, era não era muito simpática, olhava para a Cah com um ar superior. Ela usava um estilo de touca feita por faixas e uma mexa da sua franja cortava-lhe o rosto cobrindo o nariz. Ela estava segurando uma flauta bem comum. Parecia que não iria largar da flauta tão cedo.

- Ele é Jiroubu. – Orochimaru indicou um garoto gordo com pouco cabelo, o estranho é que esse cabelo era laranja. Ele também tinha cara de poucos amigos.

- Este é Kidoumaru. – Um garoto realmente muito estranho deu um passo à frente. O que tinha de diferente nele? Ele simplesmente tinha seis braços! Três de cada lado do corpo! Ele era moreno e magricelo, tinha um sorriso extremamente convencido.

Todos os quatro apresentados usavam a mesma roupa, e era idêntica a do seu irmão. Um kimono até os joelhos bege claro, na parte da frente tinha um yin e yang totalmente branco, por baixo eles vestiam uma calça preta, usavam protetores nos antebraços também pretos e grudados ao corpo. E o que mais chamava a atenção naquela roupa era um tipo de corda gigantesca roxa amarrada na cintura formando um grande laço nas costas.

E também Cah percebeu outra coisa, todos os quatro apresentados tinham bandanas pertencentes à vila oculta do som. Desde quando seu irmão tinha ligação com a vila do som? Então foi que 'caiu à ficha' ele estava planejando isso há muito tempo. Essa idéia assustou um pouco a garota.

- E por fim, este é Kimimaru. – o garoto que antes havia chamado a atenção da Cah deu um passo a frente, se curvou e voltou para o seu lugar em silencio absoluto. – Tayuya, leve a Cah para o quarto dela, você já sabe qual é.

Tayuya e Cah foram andando por um longo corredor, as portas negras eram todas numeradas. Cah tentou puxar conversa.

- Oi! Meu nome é Cah! Muito prazer! – disse a garota sorridente.

- Cala a boca escória. Não ouse falar comigo. – foi o que ela recebeu como resposta.

Assim que chegaram no quarto 326 Tayuya parou.

- Esse é o seu quarto. Entre ai e fique quieta até receber ordens do Orochimaru-sama. – após dizer isso ela saiu andando e deixou a garota parada olhando para a porta.

- _Estou realmente com medo de entrar nesse quarto._ – foi o que ela pensou. Mas depois refletiu e concluiu que infelizmente não poderia passar o resto da vida no corredor olhando para porta. Ela abriu, mas não viu nada. Estava com os olhos fortemente fechados, ela realmente estava com medo. Quando localizou o interruptor na parede e percebeu a luz acender foi abrindo os olhos devagar. Surpreende-se. Não era nada como ela havia imaginado nos poucos minutos que tinha ficado a frente da porta. O quarto era lindo... Não era da sua cor preferida, mas mesmo assim era realmente lindo! As paredes eram de um tom rosa bem claro. A cama era queen size. Com um edredom macio também rosa clarinho. O carpete era branco, e perto da porta tinha até lugar para se por os sapatos para não se sujar o carpete. Ela tinha uma escrivaninha também branca e um armário enorme! No quarto dela também havia um banheiro todo decorado também combinando com o quarto.

A menina pulou na cama, mexeu em todas as gavetas e portas do armário, foi até o banheiro e fuçou mais um monte lá também. Quando se deu por si estava estirada na cama muito cansada.

- _Nossa! Eu nunca pensei que o Aniki seria tão legal depois daquilo a ponto de me dar um quarto desses! Foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei!... Tirando a cor, mas... Espera... Tudo que eu sempre quis... será que eu.. que eu cai num genjutsu assim tão facilmente??_ – a porta do quarto se abre.

- Então? Gostou do quarto Cah? Foi feito exatamente para você... – o Orochimaru disse isso entrando no quarto. – Não... E pode se acalmar... Não é genjutsu...

- _Será que ele saber ler mentes??_ – pensou ela assustada.

- Não, eu não posso ler mentes. Mas, depois do que você passou não é de se esperar que você não tenha pensado nisso.

Cah apenas sorri para ele. Como sempre ele retribui com um sorriso rápido.

- Cah... – começou ele a falar novamente depois de um silencio incomodo – descanse um pouco e durma. Logo eu te chamarei até a minha sala.

- Vai me chamar? Por que Onne-san? – indagou ela confusa – por que você não pode me dizer agora?

- No momento você está bem cansada, não dorme há três dias. Precisa descansar um pouco.

- Hai! –respondeu a garota alegre num tom de afirmação. Finalmente tudo tinha começado a voltar ao normal. Bem, pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

Já era outro dia, Cah estava na frente do quarto do seu irmão. Ela bateu na porta e ouviu um pedido para que entrasse, o quarto dele era diferente de todo o resto da casa, era arejado, Cah logo percebeu a presença de uma janela na parede oposta a da porta, seu irmão estava de pé olhando para uma estante cheia de livros. De acordo com os gostos dele deveriam ser metade sobre cobras e a outra metade sobre técnicas ninjas.

- Já descansei orochimaru-kun! – disse ela sorridente.

- Ótimo. – a voz dele estava estranha – Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Estava mais sombria. – Achamos uma fonte de poder maior do que você... Agora você é inútil para gente.

O sorriso no rosto da garota desapareceu. Agora que ela era inútil, o que fariam com ela? Não sabia se ficava preocupada com o seu futuro ou decepcionada por que estava sendo usada.

- Por tanto – continuou ele naquele mesmo to frio – você deve morrer! – falando isso ele fez um selo rápido com as mãos e seu pescoço se esticou por inteiro como se fosse o corpo de uma cobra e a cabeça dele a cabeça dela. Cah conseguiu desviar. Tinha que pensar rápido, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível se não era morte na certa. Foi ai que ela lembrou da janela, a janela era grande o suficiente para ela passar.

Num movimento rápido ela saltou parou no parapeito da janela olhou para trás, não podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Quando se dá por si uma cabeça está vindo em sua direção, saltando para fora da casa rapidamente ela consegue escapar e corre para a floresta que ao que parece era sua única esperança de salvação.

Dentro da casa Orochimaru já tinha voltado ao normal, quando entra um garoto diferente de todos os outros, ele tinha a pele rosada e os cabelos brancos de cumprimento médio prendidos num rabo de cavalo alto e óculos com armações redondas, também era muito lindo, talvez mais lindo do que o Kimimaru.

- Orochimaru-sama - ele se ajoelhou – devo preparar os medicamentos?

- Sim Kabuto. Vou achar ela logo... Vamos ver como ela se vira nessa floresta por um dia inteiro...

Ela corria, corria o mais rápido que podia, sem olhar para trás. Não queria saber se tinha alguém atrás dela ou não, só queria se afastar daquela casa o mais rápido possível, não queria morrer. Não agora, não podia, principalmente pelas mãos dele. Ela não podia diexar ele acabar com todo o clã, não podia deixar ele acabar com as chances do clã nascer novamente, não podia.

Tão concentrada em seus pensamentos não percebeu a pedra que tinha em se caminho, tropeçou e se arranhou inteira, como estavam no outono folhas e ganhos estavam por todo o chão piorando ainda mais os ferimentos, claro que como eram somente arranhões não faziam diferença. Mas depois disso ela realmente parou para pensar.

Por que ela tinha fugido para a floresta? O que ela esperava? Chegar numa vila? E se chegasse em uma vila? Com quem iria falar? O que iria falar? Ela só sabia que não ia sair daquela floresta tão cedo, não adiantava espernear. Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de sobreviver ali, conseguir comida e um abrigo, sem falar de se proteger contra animais selvagens. Como ela iria fazer isso sem nenhuma arma á mão?

Não tinha como sobreviver ali, então começou a chorar... Lagrimas que segurava desde morte da sua mãe, lagrimas que seu pai disse para nunca derramar, para nunca demonstrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza, nem sozinha não perto de ninguém.

De repente ela ouviu uma voz dentro de si "pare de chorar! Para de chorar e ouça os sons a sua volta!" A voz era rígida, mas ou mesmo tempo doce.

Cah resolver a obedecer. Será que ela estava ficando louca? Bom, de qualquer jeito quando Cah ficou calada ela ouviu o barulho de água! Provavelmente tinha um rio lá! E com isso conseguiria água e alimentos! Pronto! Agora só precisava arranjar um abrigo seguro.

Cah voltou a correr, mas dessa vez atenta, viu que tinha uma chance, ela estava decidida a sobreviver.

A garota chega perto de um rio, uma cachoeira desabava logo ao lado dela, era uma visão realmente linda, água era cristalina, tudo perfeito, principalmente os belos e aparentemente suculentos peixes que nadavam bem à frente da Cah. Atrás dela havia uma árvore gigantesca, e por mais estranho que pareça as raízes dessa árvore formavam uma espécie de abrigo servindo perfeitamente para a menina.

Imediatamente Cah bebeu um pouco de água e se lavou.

- Pronto agora é só pegar um pouco de comida. Mas, como eu vou fazer isso? - ela olhos em volta procurando algo que pudesse usar. Viu um graveto que parecia resistente o suficiente para ela o utilizar. Assim o pegou e entrou no rio. Tentou varias vezes acertar o peixe, mas esse era mais rápido e muitas vezes a menina acabava caindo de cara na água gelada, o que era extremamente cortante, ou uma farpa ou outra penetrava em sua mão delicada.

Depois de umas duas horas, Cah estava tão cansada que decidiu ir dormir um pouco. Sua barriga roncou mais uma vez, ela realmente tava com fome, mas o sono era maior, ela acabou fechando os olhos e dormindo.

De repente ela se viu num lugar totalmente escuro, a única coisa que podia ver a sua frente era uma cela, varias barras bem sujas e com um aviso escrito selado. Ela se aproxima e vê dois olhos vermelho vivo olhando diretamente nos seus, ela se assusta e dá dois passos para trás.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Não posso e não quero te fazer nenhum mal. – disse a criatura dona daqueles olhos, ela disse com uma voz doce, feminina.

- Pensei que podia confiar no meu irmão e... Ele quis me matar... Por que eu deveria confiar em você? – indagou a menina sem pensar que era tudo um sonho.

- Por que eu sou você... – se aproxima da cela uma menina muito parecida com a Cah, só que mais velha, aparentava ter uns treze anos. Mas, ela tinha características que qualquer humano comum não teria. Ela tinha uma cauda e duas orelhas de lobo, e seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos, estavam castanho esverdeado, iguais aos da Cah.

- O que é você? – Perguntou a Anima ao ver a criatura.

- Humpf... Já sabia que você ia ter essa reação... Então vou te explicar tudo direitinho. Meu nome é Kayla. Você está situada no interior da sua mente agora. Eu sou um tipo de antigo espírito protetor do seu clã... Mas em uma época de guerra eu fui gravemente ferida.. Não iria mais sobreviver no meu corpo original...

- Corpo? Você não era um espírito? – interrompeu.

- Preste bem atenção eu disse um tipo de espírito. Você já ouviu falar da Kyuubi?

- Kyuubi, o demônio raposa de nove caudas...

- Exatamente... Eu era bem parecida com a Kyuubi..

- Então você é um demônio...

- Usei a palavra espírito para não te assustar. Continuando, eu não poderia continuar vivendo na minha forma original. Por isso eu tive que ser selada em alguém.. e na mesma noite em que eu estava morrendo você nasceu com o símbolo do lobo – Assim que Kayla fala isso Cah coloca a mão sobre uma marca de nascença que ficava um pouco abaixo do seu ombro esquerdo nas costas. Essa marca tinha forma de Um lobo, um lobo uivando. Todos do seu clã tinham marcas parecidas. Identificavam qual animal era compatível com eles. No caso do seu irmão era uma cobra. – você era perfeita para mim. Parecia ser o destino. Então fui selada dentro de você... – Kayla aponta para o aviso na porta da cela.

- Então... É por sua causa... Que eu sou... Especial?

- Exatamente. Eu te dou um poder incrível. Meu chackra pode mover e destruir montanhas. E infelizmente é exatamente por esse motivo que seu irmão tanto te desejava.

Cah não fala nada. Apenas olha para o chão.

- Cah... Eu preciso que você me faça um favor.

A menina volta a prestar atenção no que a outra dizia.

- Para me libertar você precisa tirar esse selo! Só assim poderei te ajudar a sobreviver. Cah. Eu te peço confie em mim, eu juro que nunca irei te decepcionar. Em todos os momentos que você estiver sozinha eu estarei ao seu lado. Em cada luta que você travar eu te darei apoio... e em troca.. eu só peço o mesmo.

- Então, você quer ser minha amiga? - Disse a Cah contente, claro que não demonstrando esse sentimento, e claro simplificando as coisas.

- Que bom que você está feliz com a idéia! - Responde a Kayla. E a Cah percebe que ela realmente estava dentro de sua mente. E sente que pode confiar nela. Ela se aproxima da cela e retira o selo.

Kayla sai correndo alegremente de lá, finalmente ela estava livre!

- Que bom que está feliz! – disse Cah sorrindo.

Kayla realmente estava sorrindo. Mas ela começou a mudar. Quando a Cah percebeu aquela menina doce estava em forme de um lobo gigantesco deixando a mostra seus assustadores dentes. Os olhos eram azuis claros, o pelo do lobo gigante era cinza a branco mesclados, era simplesmente lindos.

- Agora, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado sempre. – essa voz saiu do lobo, era uma voz de mulher, firme e confiante.

Cah não teve tempo de responder, sentiu uma dor muito forte no estomago. Ela se abaixou com a intensidade e cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Você tem que acordar agora! Depois conversamos! – disse Kayla rapidamente. No mesmo instante que ela terminou a frase Cah se viu jogada no chão. Ela realmente havia cuspido sangue. A sua frente só via dois pés, ao que parece a pessoa havia chutado ela enquanto dormia.

- Muito bem. Você sabe se esconder! Vamos ver se sabe lutar... – Cah ouviu a voz do irmão. Essa frase veio seguida de mais um chute, dessa vez ela bateu na parece de perda, estava zonza, mas conseguiu ver ele se aproximando cada vez mais.

Ela tentou se levantar o mais rápido que pode, não conseguia ficar de pé direito por isso ficava apoiada a parede.

- Está machucada irmãzinha? Será que consegue desviar desse soco? – Orochimaru vai para cima da Cah ela consegue se jogar para o lado e ele soca a parede, despedaçando-a.

- Aniki... Para, por favor. – implorava ela milhões de vezes. Ele não á ouvia e desferia sobre ela socos e chutes. Até que ele acertou-lhe um soco na barriga. Cah pode ouvir uma de suas costelas quebrarem, estava doendo muito, mas ela se segurava para não chorar. Chorar era um sinal de fraqueza mostrando que os ataques dele realmente estavam dando certo. Pelo menos foi isso que seu pai sempre lhe disse, sempre a encorajando a seguir em frente.

Orochimaru não a ouvia assim que ela desviou do ultimo soco ele tacou três Kunais na direção dela. Duas atingiram seu braço esquerdo e a outra a coxa esquerda.

Foi então que ouviu a voz da Kayla em seu interior, aquela voz doce que parecia assustada temendo pela vida da amiga – Cah! Seu pai não te treinou tanto para você ser derrotada desse jeito! Muito menos para ser que nem o Orochimaru! Ele te treinou para você não depender de ninguém, para poder se defender sozinha. Você não está dando valor para os treinamentos de Kazuo! – Foi então que a garota acordou, lembrava das palavras do pai, e Kayla realmente tinha razão, Kazuo tinha treinado ela para ser uma sobrevivente!

Ela parou após isso, tirou as kunais do seu corpo e as tacou na água, assim Orochimaru não as conseguiria de volta. Cah estava olhando para o chão assim não dava para ver seus olhos, seus ombros estavam relaxados, ela havia cansado dessa brincadeira de pega-pega.

- Você vai parar por aqui. Cansei de ser seu brinquedinho! – disse ela num tom de revolta.

- Ótimo. – respondeu ele com aquele tom de ambição novamente.

Sem saber o que fazia Cah rapidamente fez vários selos com agilidade. Orochimaru olhava aquilo surpreso. Como ela sabia um dos cinco ataques principais do clã Anima? Kazuo chegara a ensinar isso para ela?

- Me lembro vagamente da minha mãe ter me ensinado esse ataque... Mas sei que ele pode te derrotar! – respondeu ela as perguntas que não tinha ouvido.

- Hun.. Se usá-lo vai acabar com todo seu chackra! Você irá morrer. – Disse ele em resposta a ameaça dela.

- Não me importo... Desde que você venha junto comigo para o inferno! – Assim que ela terminou de falar estendeu seu braço um pouco atrás de si, mas não muito e sentiu sua mão queimar, ela estava sendo queimada viva. Mas sabia que valia a pena sofrer. Com as mãos flamejando ela vai para cima dele. Este faz o mesmo com relação a ela, só que sem nenhum ataque, somente com o punho fechado na intenção de mais um soco. Mas esse soco não seria que nem os outros, esses soco realmente teria força.

Quando colidirão um barulho estrondoso foi ao encontro do ouvido de ambos. Cah conseguira acertá-lo no estomago. Orochimaru voou para trás derrubando no mínimo três árvores que no final estava a uns cinco metros dele.

Cah somente viu a cena do seu irmão levantando com muita dificuldade, até mesmo cair novamente. Ela realmente tinha conseguido acertá-lo, mas não conseguia mais ficar de pé. Não tinha dormido nem comido por dois dias, estava fraca e não conseguia agüentar seu corpo em pé. Caiu de joelhos e desmaiou.

Quando acordou sentia seu braço esquerdo doendo, sua coxa esquerda no mesmo estado, mas seu braço direito, da mão até o cotovelo, ardia intensamente. Ela levantou o braço esquerdo para ver o estado do estrago quando viu que ele estava enfaixado, assim como o resto de seus ferimentos. Sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço lentamente para baixo.

- Por favor senhorita Anima não se mexa, você precisa descansar. – Era uma voz doce e bondosa, provavelmente acompanhada de um sorriso. Sem obedecer a voz Cah se sentou, estava com um shorts pequeno deixando amostra seus machucados e uma blusa pequena.

- Desculpe se a roupa te incomoda, mas era a única maneira de cuidar dos seus ferimentos. – Cah olhou para a fonte da voz. Era um garoto lindo, maravilhoso com cabelos prata presos num rabo de cavalo deixando as franjas caírem sobre seu rosto. Ele usava óculos de lentes finas e redondas parecia e ter uns onze anos.

Cah cora quando percebe que ele tinha enfaixado até o ferimento no interior da sua coxa. E ele percebe.

- Meu nome é Kabuto. Pretendo ser um ninja médico. Relaxa não fiz nada enquanto você dormia. – Ele termina a frase com um sorriso meigo e sincero. Era o primeiro sorriso que ela viu naquele lugar e foi lindo.

De repente o rosto dele foi ficando fora de foco, e o silencio do laboratório deu lugar ao irritante alarme do despertador. Cah abre os olhos, estava suando frio e totalmente descoberta. Parecia que a noite realmente tinha sido agitada. Ela odiava sonhar com o seu passado. Era um pesadelo que ela tentava esquecer a cinco anos, mas sempre voltava para lhe assombrar as noites.

O relógio marcava seis da manhã. Agora ela tinha 13 anos. Era uma garota formada. Já era gennin, de certo era contra sua vontade, mas o Terceiro quis assim.

Ela foi até a gigantesca janela e ficou olhando a vila que ainda estava adormecida, sob a fina chuva que caia. Ela encosta a mão no vidro gelado e enfeitado pelas gotas da chuva e só murmura uma única coisa:

- Pai... Eu sobrevivi...

Bom , é isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Para saber mais sobre a Cah podem visitar o meu profile! Plizzz deixem reviewsss e deixem a minha auto estima lá no alto!!

Feliz Natal!

Um ótimo Ano novo!

Bjoss


	2. Diário

**O Diário**

Um quarto escuro e frio, uma cama gélida e dura, a única luz uma vela, o único som... o choro abafado de uma criança de mais ou menos 7 anos escrevendo em seu primeiro diário, um livrinho com uma capa aveludada negra.

"_Querido diário... ah que frase ridícula para começar a escrever em você... mas não é assim? Aquelas menininhas ingênuas não pensam q você é vivo?... acho que sendo assim tam bem tenho que pensar não é?.. mas nunca fui que nem elas... acho que elas nunca tiveram que matar alguém para passar em um teste para não passar fome por um mês... mas.. isso não importa.. eu finalmente consegui que o Onii-san comprasse você para mim... eu queria tanto.. precisava tanto.. precisava de algo em que eu pudesse desabafar... mas quando eu te ganhei.. não tinha nada para escrever em você.. queria começar a escrever em você quando realmente precisasse desabafar.. _

_Agora eu tenho... Hoje no treino aquele ridículo do Kimimaru... Eu sei que ele ama meu irmão e quer ser a única arma dos sonhos dele... é isso eu mais desejo.. Que ele seja a única arma do meu irmão ...Não ser arma nenhuma de ninguém...bom continuando.. eu sei que ele quer meu irmão só para ele.. mas não precisava dizer aquilo tudo para mim... ele e aqueles cachorrinhos idiotas do meu irmão.. por que tem que me tratar tão mal? Não fiz nada a eles.. Ai um dia o Sazuno me disse... Aé .. Você não sabe quem é Sazuno não é mesmo? Ele é a única pessoa em quem eu posso confiar aqui.. Mas ele sempre está em missões por isso quase nunca falo com ele. Acho que o meu irmão o coloca em missões só para afastá-lo de mim... Bom.. Ele me disse que eles têm inveja de mim, por que eu sou uma criança de 8 anos que consegue ganhar deles... Que eles me odeiam por isso.. Por que acho que eu os humilho... Eu tento ser gentil... Juro que tento.. Mas não dá.. Por exemplo, a Tayuya.. Outro dia ela se machucou no treino e eu fui ajudar ela estiquei a minha mão para ela se levantar e ela deu um tapa na minha mão..._

_Estou começando a achar que a única maneira de eles me respeitaram é eu ser fria, cansei de eles me humilharem.. Amanhã de manhã eles vão conhecer uma nova Camila.. Eu vou ser que nem o meu irmão...O meu irmão.. Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais foi o mesmo comigo.. antes ele sorria, era gentil.. agora ele é frio duro.. sorri, não vou negar que ele sorri.. Mas é um sorriso diferente, é um sorriso ambisioso.. como se ele olhasse para você e vice inúmeras formas de te usar..._

_AH! Mas eu eu não consigo esquecer as palavras do Kimimaru, ele acha que a infencia dele foi ruim... tudo bem ele foi trancado numa cela e só foi usado... a culpa não é minha que o clã dele era um bando de trouxas que só queriam lutar sem saber como... mas a infância dele não é pior do que a minha esta sendo... sou uma arma... o poder dentro de mim só serve para matar.. destruir..."_

_"E aqui estou eu novamente escrevendo em você... estou de castigo.. desobedeci as ordens do Onii-san.. fui até a vila de Konoha...Lá eu encontrei um garotinho muito legal... no inicio claro..._

_OoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoO_

As ruas de Konoha estavam movimentadas, mães fazendo compras, famílias passeando, crianças correndo adultos em cafés e barraquinhas.. e uma menininha solitária caminhava por entre as ruas quando ela tromba com um garotinho de cabelo negro meio azulado e olhos grande e negros cor de ônix, os dois caem no chão.

Camila e menino: AI!

O Menino logo se levanta vai até ela e estende a mão.

Menino: você está bem?

Camila: Hai.. arigatou gosaimasu –ela se levanta com a ajuda dele- meu nome é Camila... mas.. ahn.. meus amigos _"se eu tivesse algum"_ me chamam de Cah..

Menino: seu noem é só Camila?

Cah: não gosto de sobrenomes.. por tanto não precisa dizer o seu...

Menino: esta bom... o meu nome é Sasuke.

Cah: muito prazer Sasuke! Posso te chamar de sas?

Sasuke: ahn.. nunca ma chamaram assim.. mas pode me chamar.. até que eu gostei! parece que você gosta de apelidos não é mesmo?

Cah: Hai! –ela sorri e os dois riem juntos-

Sas: ahn... você está sem nada para fazer agora? Ahn.. agente pode ahn.. brinca...

Cah diz com os olhos brilhando: serio? Brincar? Sugoi! _" eu nunca brinquei com uma criança normal antes! Deve ser divertido!"_

Sas: quer dizer eu prefiro treinar.. as brincar tam bem deve ser legal...

Cah: treinar? Melhor ainda!

Sas: serio sugoi!

#os dois vaum para uma parte de uma floresta.. em uma clareira já estava treinando alguém.. Uchiha Itachi estava treinando tiro ao alvo acertando todos, em varias árvores inclusive atrás de pedras#

Itachi volta ao chão e pergunta sério: Sasuke... quem é ela?

Sasuke inocentemente responde: Uma amiga minha Onii-san! Já que você não treina comigo eu tenho que treinar com alguém não é mesmo?

Itachi: mais serio do que nunca: Sasuke se afaste dela imediatamente!

Sasuke: Mas Onii-san ela é minha amiga!

Itachi: EU DISSE PARA SE AFASTAR! #grita Itachi assustando o irmão e a garota#

Sasuke sai de perto da Cah rapidamente. Esta tenta segura-lo em vão pois Itachi era mais rápido e puxou o irmão para trás de si.

Itachi: você é Cah Anima não é mesmo?

Cah: "pronto.. me descobriram... Não me resta opção a ser a assassina fria..." #da um sorriso desafiador e convencido ao mesmo tempo# e se eu for? #sua voz já tinha mudado de tom estava mais obscuro#

Itachi pega duas kunais e taca nela. Cah sem aparentemente nenhuma kunai na mão as desvia. Sasuke pode ver as pontes de kunais estranhas entrando pelo pulço da garota. Parece até que as eram feitas de chackra.

Sasuke murmura: impossível...

Itachi não fala nada, só investe contra a Cah. Essa desvia e sai pulando de árvore e árvore.

Itachi ajoelha e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros do irmão mais novo.

Itachi: Eu não quero que você chege perto de um Anima nunca mais está me ouvindo? É perigoso!

Sasuke: E-eu nunca mais vou fazer isso Aniki! Eu nunca mais me aproximo de um Anima.

_OoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoO_

" _Uhn.. Essas foram as ultimas palavras que eu ouvi o garotinho dizer.. Será que eu vou econtra-lo novamente?.. bom.. eu adoraria.. desde que o vi pela primeira vez meu coração a bater mais rápido.. e toda vez que eu penso nele... ah.. deixa... deve ser só emoção por encontrar alguém fora desse inferno... depois de tanto tempo trancada aqui.. acho que faz quase um ano.. depois de três meses aqui você esquece datas.. tenta não pensar no tempo.. por que assim é menos doloroso.._

_Quero muito encontrar esse garoto de novo... É uma das coisas que eu mais desejo.. Não sei por que.. Mas é.. Infelizmente.. Ele não quer mais me ver..."_

Lagrimas caiam dos olhos da pequena Cah enquanto ela fechava o diário negro...


End file.
